The Awkward Lovers
by icedmailou
Summary: Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan Kyungsoo dan melamarnya begitu percaya diri meski mereka tidak begitu saling mengenal. [exo; chansoo]


**The Awkward Lovers**

Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Mengganggu Kyungsoo, mencolek pipinya, mengacak tatanan rambutnya, menggoda ukuran tinggi tubuhnya. Sepertinya bila dilakukan sebuah penelitian mengenai isi kehidupan Chanyeol, maka yang akan kautemukan adalah 40% bertahan hidup dan 60% menggoda Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengetahui sedikit informasi seperti ini mengenai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mungkin orang-orang akan berkonklusi bahwa hubungan mereka begitu dekat. Padahal hal yang sebenarnya adalah tidak sama sekali— _well_ , menurut Kyungsoo begitu. Kyungsoo berpikir ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hal-hal menggelikan yang biasa orang sebut dengan—uh ... 'cinta' ataupun kasih sayang untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pikir ia hanya menjalani hidupnya bersama Chanyeol sebagai sepasang manusia yang hidup di bawah atap yang sama.

Bila kaubertanya, apa mereka tinggal bersama? Jawabannya, ya, mereka tinggal di satu rumah yang sama.

Lalu bila kau bertanya lagi, mengapa mereka tinggal bersama? Apa yang membuat mereka tinggal bersama? Jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini adalah,

"Eh? Sepasang kekasih? hm, ya, terserah kauingin berpikir apa tentang kami." Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini pada siapa pun. _Okay_ , mungkin tidak pada kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo akan selalu ketus pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan dalam pandangan Chanyeol, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo bagai pasangan sempurna yang tidak dapat dipisahkan yang hanya akan kautemui di dalam dongeng-dongeng. Chanyeol mengibaratkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo seperti dua lembar kertas yang dieratkan dengan butiran nasi; seadanya namun tetap membuat melekat pada satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo dan aku? Oh, _God_ , kami ini pasangan tak terpisahkan." _Pasangan tak terpisahkan_. Meski pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo selalu menolak afeksi yang diberikan Chanyeol. Uh, sebenarnya tidak juga. Orang-orang masih belum yakin apakah penolakan afeksi itu benar-benar merupakan sebuah 'penolakan' atau sekadar sikap malu-malunya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya merasa senang begitu disayangi oleh seorang pria yang agak idiot seperti Chanyeol.

Lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka dimulai?

 _Okay_ , ini semua berawal dari teman-teman mereka di perguruan tinggi yang selepas mendapatkan gelar yang dibutuhkan—untuk masuk ke dunia pekerjaan yang diimpikan—akan langsung menikah. Mulai dari salah satu teman mereka, Kim Junmyeon, yang menikah pada bulan pertama setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kemudian Byun Baekhyun, pria genit yang dikenal senang menggoda kekasih orang lain itu akhirnya menikahi seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai belahan jiwanya. Lalu Zhang Yixing! Teman mereka yang terlihat sangat tidak memedulikan kehidupan asmaranya malah ternyata mendahului teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian awalan musim pernikahan tersebut pun berlanjut menjadi sebuah masalah yang dirasa cukup serius. Karena manusia memiliki perasaan tidak ingin ditinggalkan atau terisolasi dari kelompok sosialnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun merasa kesendirian mereka adalah masalah besar. Tiap kali mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka yang telah memiliki kehidupan pernikahan, mereka akan selalu ditanyai, "Oh, hey, Kyungsoo! Mana calon pendampingmu?" dan atau, "Chanyeol, bukankah kau berjanji untuk membawa kekasihmu? Apa kau berbohong lagi?!"

Topik pembicaraan yang sangat menyebalkan itu membuat Chanyeol kemudian berinisiatif untuk mencari kesempatan di balik kesendirian salah satu temannya yang juga sedang lajang yakni Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingat dua tahun yang lalu, betapa konyolnya Chanyeol. Pada hari Valentine, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengiriminya sebuah pesan teks yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak begitu akrab dengan Chanyeol.

Isi pesan teksnya begini,

 _From: 011-2206-19xx_

 _Hi, Kyungsoo! Ini aku Park Chanyeol._

.

 _To: 011-2206-19xx_ (Kyungsoo malas menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol)

 _Oh, ok. Hi._

.

 _From: 011-2206-19xx_

 _Uh, aku akan ke tempat kerjamu._

.

 _To: Chanyeol_ (Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol di kontaknya)

 _Untuk apa?_

.

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _Ini hari Valentine, aku menyukaimu dan ingin melamarmu._

.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan teks Chanyeol karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah terdengar keributan di lantai dasar gedungnya. Kemudian diketahui keributan tersebut disebabkan oleh Chanyeol yang sedang bernyanyi lagu romantis yang sedang hits pada saat itu, ia mengubah lirik lagunya sedikit. Kata-kata yang merujuk pada 'engkau' diubahnya menjadi 'Kyungsoo'. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak merasa mual mendengar lagu tersebut.

Perasaan Kyungsoo pada saat pelamaran itu terjadi sungguh bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa karena,

1\. Ia sangat tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu annoying, terlalu berisik.

2\. Tetapi Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terjekut dan senang ...? Entahlah. Kyungsoo merasa _sedikit_ senang akhirnya ada seseorang yang memberanikan dirinya untuk melamar Kyungsoo. Apalagi mengingat kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang dikenal sangat acuh tak acuh pada siapa pun. Kyungsoo pernah berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menemukan seseorang yang memiliki ketertarikan padanya seumur hidup.

3\. Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya dan melamarnya begitu percaya diri tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo dari jauh hari.

4\. Bodoh. Apa Chanyeol bahkan berpikir kalau Kyungsoo akan menolak lamarannya mentah-mentah? _For God's sake!_ Mereka tidak begitu saling mengenal!

" _Kyungsoo, would you be my forever lover_?" Pada saat itu begitu klise, Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah kotak bludru merah yang berisi sepasang cincin perak indah. Kyungsoo sempat merasa kagum pada bagaimana cincin tersebut tersemat di jari manisnya sangat pas, ia hampir menangis di tempat—seseorang akhirnya ada yang melamarnya!

Namun tetap saja sebuah pelamaran yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kebingungan. Meski Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai pribadi yang cuek akan segala hal, tetapi ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak menghancurkan jerih payah atas pelamaran yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Lagi pula Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah tidak muda lagi, ia berada pada umur yang pas untuk menerima lamaran dan memulai kehidupan dengan seorang pasangan.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol itu orang yang baik meski sedikit menyebalkan. Chanyeol juga cukup sukses dengan kariernya—jadi ... tidak ada yang akan dirugikan, bukan?

Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Chanyeol pada saat itu tersenyum padanya begitu lebar hingga menonjolkan pipinya yang gempal. Kemudian tak lupa tatapan penuh harap dari Chanyeol ketika mereka saling berhadapan, dan sorak seluruh orang di sekitar mereka termasuk rekan kerja Kyungsoo yang terdengar gembira sekaligus terharu. Orang-orang itu begitu senang nan antusias menyaksikan pelamaran manis tersebut, mereka meneriakkan, "Terima! Terima!" dan "Cium! Cium!"

Maka pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menerima lamaran tersebut serta mencium bibir Park Chanyeol untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Pikiran Kyungsoo mengenai ciuman pertamanya pada saat itu adalah 'Berciuman ternyata bukanlah sesuatu yang menjijikan'.

Dua bulan setelah pelamaran itu, mereka pun meresmikan hubungan mereka, pindah ke sebuah apartemen bersama, dan menjalani hidup bersama. Dengan kecanggungan tentunya. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu betul bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha keras membuat hubungan mereka yang notabene sebagai sepasang kekasih ini untuk naik ke tingkat yang lebih nyaman. Chanyeol sering menggodanya, mengganggunya, bercanda dengannya, membuat lelucon aneh, dan lain-lain.

Meski Kyungsoo kurang menyukai lelucon Chanyeol dan selera humornya, tetapi ia tetap menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menaruh perhatian padanya, peduli padanya, dan memperlakukannya penuh kehati-hatian. Chanyeol sangat menjaga hati Kyungsoo agar tetap merasa nyaman. Chanyeol tidak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memunculkan romansa di antara mereka. Teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya telah menyimpan rasa untuk Kyungsoo dari tahun pertama di perguruan tinggi. Sebagai tanggapannya, Kyungsoo hanya berpikir ketertarikan Chanyeol padanya yang telah hadir sejak tahun pertama di perguruan tinggi itu hanyalah bualan teman-temannya.

Pernah suatu hari di mana Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, dan teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah memiliki kesibukan masing-masing kemudian bertemu hanya untuk bercengkrama sambil menikmati makan siang di apartemen Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, mereka akan membicarakan bagaimana sibuknya kehidupan mereka, lalu hari-hari menyebalkan di kantor, kisah asmara, dan _anak-anak_.

 _No._

Oh. Topik pembicaraan baru yang menjadi masalah lainnya. Mengingat pernikahan dilakukan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga didasari kasih sayang, membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Apalagi ketika teman-temannya merasa mendapatkan sebuah gagasan baru untuk menggoda sepasang kekasih baru ini, mereka terus saja mengungkit hal mengenai kapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan menyusul beberapa teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki keturunan.

Kyungsoo yakin betul Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati ketika disindir seperti itu oleh teman-temannya. Tetapi Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol, ia hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata dengan percaya dirinya bahwa mungkin ia dan Kyungsoo akan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah dahulu memiliki putra-putri. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak berani untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo sama sekali ketika hanya mereka berada di ruangan yang sama atau bahkan ketika terlelap di ranjang yang sama. Chanyeol sangat menghargai Kyungsoo, dan ia tidak ingin terburu-buru.

Dan Kyungsoo itu sulit ditebak, rona wajahnya tidak dapat terbaca ketika Chanyeol memberikan sinyal-sinyal ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo. Sehingga Chanyeol tidak dapat mengetahui apakah Kyungsoo senang bila Chanyeol dekat dengannya atau tidak? Apakah sikap dingin Kyungsoo benar-benar merupakan sebuah penolakan? Kalau memang sebuah penolakan, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak segera meninggalkan Chanyeol?

Aneh rasanya, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi ketika ia memikirkan Chanyeol dan perlakuan-perlakuannya yang konyol namun manis.

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya pada Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Malu untuk mengakuinya. Maka Kyungsoo pun menutupi perasaannya yang meletup-letup dengan bersikap lebih ketus pada Chanyeol serta pada orang-orang yang menanyakan kabar kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang yang memperlakukannya begitu istimewa seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Bahkan setelah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu ingin mengakui hubungan mereka di hadapan orang-orang dan Chanyeol sendiri, Chanyeol tetap dengan riangnya merangkul Kyungsoo begitu mesra dan berkata bahwa, "Kyungsoo sedang bercanda, _we're just too in love_."

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih tiap kali Kyungsoo menyangkal ketika orang-orang membahas hubungan mereka. Pernah ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang menyibukkan dirinya di ruang membaca dengan beberapa botol minuman memabukan yang sudah kosong. Dan yang Kyungsoo ketahui dari pengalaman tinggal bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu sangat menghindari minuman beralkohol dan sejenisnya.

27 November, hari ulang tahun Park Chanyeol yang ke-29.

Musim gugur menuju musim dingin adalah saat-saat yang tepat untuk mengenakan sweater tebal dan duduk di dekat perapian dengan segelas coklat panas. Biasanya hal itu selalu dilakukan Chanyeol di tiap musim gugur sehabis pulang kerja. Ia akan duduk di sebuah sofa besar sambil menggenggam gelas berisi coklat panas, menggumamkan lagu-lagu yang menjadi hasil karyanya, dan begitu seterusnya hampir tiap hari.

Namun di hari ini ada yang berbeda. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang pada Chanyeol yang sungguh mengejutkan Chanyeol karena ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya—mereka memang tinggal di satu atap, tetapi hampir tidak pernah untuk Kyungsoo memulai interaksi. Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak coklat panas yang diteguknya ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan sweater kebesaran miliknya tanpa mengenakan apa pun lagi. Sehingga hal yang Chanyeol katakan pada Kyungsoo agar suasananya tidak canggung adalah, "Kau tidak merasa dingin?" yang kemudian malah direspon oleh Kyungsoo dengan,

"Baca ini." Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Chanyeol, berisi tulisan yang masih belum diketahui oleh Chanyeol dan hal ini membuat Chanyeol ketakutan.

 _This is it._

Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya. Ia akhirnya menggunggat cerai Chanyeol.

Namun tak lama setelahnya, pikiran negatif mengenai hubungan mereka pun hilang. Hati Chanyeol merasa sedikit tenang karena setelah ia meletakkan gelas di genggamannya ke meja di sampingnya dan menerima kertas tersebut, kata-kata yang pertama kali dibacanya adalah,

 _Dear, my husband..._ dengan simbol hati di akhir kalimat. Ini tulisan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baca yang keras." Kata Kyungsoo lagi, kepalanya agak ditunduk. Nada bicaranya sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jadi Chanyeol pun mulai membacanya keras-keras di hadapan Kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat menggemaskan dengan hanya dibalut sweater milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mempertanyakan mengapa Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Uh, _D-dear, my_ —" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, " _husband_. Ada hal yang harus dimiliki untuk membuat sebuah pernikahan sempurna." Chanyeol menengadah untuk menatap Kyungsoo sesaat, ia kemudian segera lanjut membacanya ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terlihat gugup. "Hal yang pertama adalah keinginan ...," Chanyeol memberi jeda sedikit untuk berdehem ketika ia mengintip kedua kaki telanjang Kyungsoo, "yang kedua adalah kasih sayang— _w-woah_!"

Tanpa peringatan apa pun, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo dengan santainya mendudukan tubuhnya di atas paha Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol, namun ia tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Perlakuan mengejutkan ini membuat Chanyeol melupakan kertas dalam genggamannya. Wajah manis Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat ia rasanya sulit untuk bernapas.

"Uh, l-lanjutkan." Dapat dilihat Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menutupi kegugupan dan rasa malunya sambil menatap Chanyeol di manik mata. Tatapan malu-malunya membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat fokus pada apa pun.

"Y-yang ketiga—yang ke-ketiga adalah pernikahan dapat—dapat dilakukan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga—" namun kalimat Chanyeol tidak pernah terselesaikan ketika Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memulai aksi yang mengejutkan dengan mencium bibir Chanyeol mesra dan lama. Keduanya memejam mata untuk menikmati momen ini. Entah untuk berapa menit mereka seperti itu namun sepertinya sangat lama hingga mereka berdua merasa hampir kehabisan napas.

Masih dengan napas yang memburu, mereka pun saling berhadapan. Kasih sayang yang sudah lama tumbuh perlahan tersorot di kedua tatapan masing-masing. Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, namun dari ujung pandangannya ia perhatikan baik-baik wajah tampan Chanyeol yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Meletup-letup.

Kyungsoo sangat bodoh bila ia menyia-nyiakan pria baik seperti Chanyeol. Keputusan Kyungsoo untuk membuat gerakan dalam hubungan mereka tidak disesalinya. Sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo merencanakan bagaimana caranya ia untuk membalas sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dan yang ada di otak Kyungsoo hanya ada cara aneh namun konyol seperti ini untuk dilakukan.

Ugh. Kyungsoo rasanya sudah mulai berpikir dan bersikap seperti Chanyeol. Sangat aneh dan konyol, namun tidak buruk.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang dibalas dengan perlakuan sama. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam sunyi, saling menghangatkan tubuh. Chanyeol dapat mendengar Kyungsoo berbisik dengan malu-malu padanya, " _Happy birthday ..., I love you_."

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka dan menjadi pasangan yang sederhana namun tetap melekat pada satu sama lain. Meski terkadang masih merasa malu-malu pada satu sama lain, namun hubungan mereka sudah meningkat pada poin di mana mereka sudah tidak ragu untuk mengecup satu sama lain dan berpelukan mesra.

Seperti hari Minggu ini yang mereka habiskan dengan berbaring di ranjang saling mendekap satu sama lain sambil menyaksikan film-film romantis yang sebenarnya sangat Kyungsoo benci. Tapi tidak apa-apa, filmnya tidak begitu penting. Yang penting saat ini adalah ia dapat memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol erat-erat tanpa merasa kedinginan di bulan Desember.

Chanyeol menyisiri helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang halus, menghirup aromanya sesekali.

" _Thank you_."

"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam kebingungan, Kyungsoo selalu saja berucap atau bertingkah dengan tidak terduga.

"Untuk segalanya, Chanyeol. _Thank you_."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab Kyungsoo, ia lebih memilih untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya. Ia merasa akhirnya mereka seperti sepasang kekasih sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di dekatnya yang ternyata milik Kyungsoo. Kini menggunakan barang milik satu sama lain sudah menjadi hal biasa. Chanyeol juga sudah biasa memutar lagu dari ponsel Kyungsoo karena menurutnya Kyungsoo memiliki selera yang baik dalam musik.

Namun hal yang pertama kali Chanyeol lakukan dengan ponsel Kyungsoo bukanlah mencari lagu untuk diputar. Tetapi membaca artikel di internet yang sepertinya belum Kyungsoo tutup sebelum meninggalkan ponselnya. Artikel tersebut sukses mencuri perhatian Chanyeol dengan hanya membaca judulnya yang memikat mata.

 ** _10 cara untuk mengajak pasangan bercumbu._**

 _1\. Berpakaian minim_

 _2\. Membuat nada bicara yang menggoda_

 _3\. Gunakan—_

Chanyeol segera menutup artikel tersebut, tangannya berkeringat dingin, ia kemudian tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika menyadari bagaimana akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo berpakaian di hadapannya.

"Chanyeolie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Uh, ya.

Nada bicara Kyungsoo juga sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 _a requested fic based on Meghan Trainor - Dear Future Husband, hope you like it!_

 _gak nyambung? gak apa-apa ya, yang penting kita semua masih diberi kesehatan biar bisa review /yha_


End file.
